Coffee
by rose by another name 12
Summary: Just a short sherlolly one-shot. Sort of an AU of A Study in Pink. Not much of a summary but as I said, it's short. Please forgive any errors. Hope ya like!


**A/N: Aloha all you wonderful readers of fanfiction! I know I haven't written in a few months. Call it time to cultivate my writing;)I am aware that my previous fics haven't been great, but I'm hoping you'll like the new and improved ones. Thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! This is my first Sherlolly so give me some sweet feedback!**

**I remain ladies and gentlemen your obedient servant,**

**~R.B.A.N.**

* * *

Coffee

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?" Molly asked, finally working up the courage to finish her sentence. Her affections for the consulting detective were often terribly impairing, especially when it came to speaking to him. Of course, Molly couldn't help it. She couldn't help how terribly handsome he was, or how he was unlike any other man she'd ever met.

Many called him cruel, and perhaps they were right, but at least he spoke the truth. The truth was what he knew, and the truth is what Molly wanted to see. In a world full of false smiles masking bitter hate, his perspective was almost a fresh one.

Sherlock looked up at Molly when she spoke. He had to admit, despite his endeavor to swear off emotions, he found the young pathologist rather charming. Her smile was sweet and her intentions good, though he knew she was cleverer than anyone gave her credit for. He had a small adoration the shy way she went about things, not demanding attention or grandeur, like a well guarded secret.

He had no pressing cases, what would be the harm in spending an hour or so in the company of his favorite pathologist. "That would be lovely, Molly." he said, allowing himself to smile slightly. "Meet me outside after your shift."

"Okay," she said smiling wider in her newly applied lipstick. "I look forward to it." She grinned like an idiot as she went back to her samples, feeling strongly that her first casual date Sherlock Holmes could be the start of something.

A few hours later, Molly stood anxiously outside of Bart's. She had taken her hair down from it's ponytail, pulling one side out of her face with a pin. Her lab coat had been discarded and her make-up adjusted, just to be sure she looked her best.

Sherlock met her outside with a charming smile. He offered her an arm as they head toward the coffee shop.

Her cappuccino and his usual black, two sugars remained almost untouched as they engaged in conversation ranging to mysterious cadavers to intriguing cases. Sherlock told her about the man he'd met that day named John Watson, a traumatized army doctor with estranged family. The two were supposed to look at a flat on Baker Street tomorrow.

Molly commented that she'd love to see the place and Sherlock assured her that that could be arranged. He was surprised at how easily he spoke to Molly. With him so unsociable and her so shy, silence was to be expected. But here it was just natural, the battlefield that was London disappeared when he was with his pathologist, and somehow that didn't bother him at all. He walked her back to her flat afterwords, kissing her on the cheek as a farewell. Needless to say a redness crept onto her cheeks, as if she were a victim to the cold wind and in need of coffee once again.

Over the months, Sherlock and Molly grew closer. They went on more dates, she was a frequent visitor to 221B Baker Street and he became .

nearly as essential to the morgue as the microscope and slides. Molly accompanied him on many cases. They always made time for coffee.

He didn't recall when he started calling Molly his girlfriend, though term did her no justice at all. There had been questions from John, gawking from Scotland yard, cheers of delight from Mrs. Hudson. He hardly noticed and neither did she. They were two busy bantering about chemistry, both knowing that they definitely had it.

They had their quarrels, as everyone tended to, but never dragged them out to long. An apology sprang forth from both pairs of lips, leaving roon for a kiss afterwards.

He nearly lost it, something that he never did, when she told him that Jim from IT had asked her out. He embraced her when she laughingly explained to him that she hadn't accepted that she hadn't accepted. As if she would. She had him.

Later, when he found that put Jim's true intentions and surname. He went home and simply held her, relieved that she was alright, that he had been able to use her. She made him coffee and insisted that he explain.

He knew then that he could never loose Molly Hooper, if he did it would destroy him. He had become attached, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It needed saying. "I love you." He admitted, looking into her eyes.

She grinned, taking his hand. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." She pulled him in for a kiss and the two of them stayed that way for a very long time. "I love you too."

He'd kissed her again at hearing those words. Molly smirked against his lips. They tasted like coffee.

"Let's have dinner," Irene Adler said suggestively from her spot on the couch.

"Why?" Sherlock asked obliviously.

She shrugged. "Might be hungry."

"I'm not." He said, smiling when he saw a pair of brown eyes peeking from behind the kitchen door. What he said next stopped The Woman right in her tracks, leaving her staring into her cup.

"I would much rather have coffee with Molly."

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it. Please review! There's more where that came from!**

**On an almost related note and in the words of our favorite patron of death: "Three cheers for Mollock!"**

**Oh Moffat..**


End file.
